User talk:XW3 AR3 L3GION/Death from Impalement
You honestly think decapitation isn't enough? Throughout history it wasn't uncommon for decapitation to be seen as a less painful, more honourable method of execution to others. For example, in medieval times the severest of crimes would earn the punishment of being hung, drawn and quartered- because it was slower and more humiliating than simple decapitation. I assume it's the same here, that this is a more severe, more degrading and more difficult method of death. Very true. In fact a lot of people at the time the guillotine was invented claimed it was "too quick and merciful" and "not entertaining" enough. Meanwhile someone who was impaled could often live for days until they died of infection. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 22:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Sometimes I wish I lived in the 1100s.--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 21:45, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :What, bigotry, short life spans, lack of technology, witch-burning, and angry Catholics appeal to you? :Other than health issues, I'd enjoy living by myself in the 1100s, or just with my wife. Wives. Slaves. Wife. What(That was a joke, just in case the over sensative community knows before they go apeshit).--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 00:06, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Still doesn't make much sense, unless you were living in the 12th century Arab world (far enough from the crusades, of course)--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 00:31, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Jokes are fine, as long as they're not discriminatory. :::A jokes a joke, and as long as it isn't meant to harm, they should all be allowed. Otherwise, I'd like to live in the 1100s mostly becasue I could just hunt to live and probably not have all the anger I have at the moment. Or have more and kill little bastards who pass by me. Eventually dieing by the hands of templars.--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 01:41, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes, jokes are jokes, but people still react to them. The ability to restrain ourselves from uttering offensive remarks is part of being a civilized being in society. Anyhoo, the 1100s aren't like Assassin's Creed. Just saying. ::::: :To the extent of my knowledge, jumping into a stack of hay from a high distance is painful and can sometimes be fatal. :Given that the tallest building in the 12th Century was the Great Pyramid of Giza, you'd have to jump a long (horizontal) distance to even die from hitting the ground--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 15:48, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, depending on how fast you slide down it, there's a small chance that hitting the ground at an angle would kill you. '»§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§«''' 17:36, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Given that the Great Pyramids are not a smooth surface, but a rather blocky one, taking a tumble down the pyramids would kill you before you would hit the ground.--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 17:45, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Not to be a busybody, but please stay on topic. Otherwise, I will remove unrelated discussions.— subtank (7alk) 18:22, September 19, 2011 (UTC) So, taking my joke a little too far.--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 04:19, September 21, 2011 (UTC)